


Secret Santa Shenanigans

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twenty Six of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p> </p><p>Steven decides to hold a Secret Santa party for his friends! Everyone gets exactly what they wanted for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Shenanigans

Lars peered around the giant stuffed panda bear and tried to reach the door. When he found he couldn't, he kicked it in frustration. He stepped back when the door swung open and Steven saw him.

"There you are!" the little boy said with a smile on his face. "We've been waiting for you! Everyone, turn your backs!" He pulled Lars inside and shooed away the three other guests. Sadie, Connie, and Ronaldo were already there, and they turned toward the warp pad.

Steven led the older boy to a back room. "Put it here. That way no one knows it's from you," he said as he pointed to a small pile of gifts in the corner.

Lars nodded and set the bear on the floor. "I also brought these," he said as he pulled a bag of doughnuts out of his backpack.

Steven lit up like a Christmas tree. " _Doughnuts!_ Come on, let's go start the party!" He ran into the living room and promptly sat down next to Connie, who giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Where are the Gems, Steven?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "On a mission, I think. Pearl said it was too dangerous for me to come, and besides, I wanted to stay here. Hey, Lars, why are you still standing over there?"

Lars glanced at him in surprise, still hanging near the door. "I don't know..." he mumbled. The only spot open was next to Sadie, and he didn't really want to sit there, he was afraid to embarrass himself -- aaaaand Steven was dragging him over. Great. He sat next to the blonde girl with a huff, turning away to hide his blush. When Steven clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, he reluctantly glanced over.

"Now that everyone's here, we can pass out the presents! I'll go get them." The half-Gem went to the back room and dragged them out. "All right... Here, Ronaldo, a gift for you!" Steven handed the curly-haired teen a small, flat package.

Ronaldo ripped it open. "Cool, a memory card for my camera! Who got this for me?" He looked around eagerly.

Steven laughed. "Not until the end! Lars, this is for you."

Lars took the box and opened it to find a CD of all his favorite music. "Uhh, thanks, whoever this is from." He put it into his bag, reminding himself to listen to it later.

"Connie, you're up next!" Steven said as he handed her a book set.

The young girl cheered. "Oh, I've been wanting these forever! Thanks, mystery sender!" It was obvious that she wanted to read them right at that moment, but she held herself back.

Steven pulled a _Crying Breakfast Friends_ sticker pack out of the pile. "This one's for me!" He said as he put it in his spot. "And last, but not least, SADIE!" He dragged the panda plushie over to the flustered blonde.

Her eyes widened. "I've been wanting this since I was a little girl," she muttered. Wrapping her arms around it and snuggling into it's fur, she looked around. "Who... Who got me this?!?"

Steven grinned. "Go ahead, reveal yourself! You're allowed to now!"

"I, uhh... It was me," Lars admitted as he shyly raised his hand. "I remember you said something about it, and... I spent a lot of my savings on it."

Suddenly, Sadie's arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she had been hugging her bear. "Thank you..." she breathed.

Ronaldo cleared his throat. "Well, uhh, just so you know, it took me three hours to make compile all of that music. You're welcome."

Lars nodded at him, still blushing fiercely at Sadie's closeness. "Thanks."

"I got you the memory card, Ronaldo!" Connie said as she  turned toward him. "With as much filming as you do, I figured you'd need it!"

The teen grinned and patted her on the back. "You're right, I needed one. Who got this wonderful young lady her books?"

"I did!" Steven said as he looked up from his stickers. "Garnet helped me find them! Of course, that leaves you, Sadie! You got me these, right?" He waved the pack in the air.

The girl nodded and detached herself from Lars. "Yep! I know how much you love that show!" She smiled at him and returned to hugging her bear. She adjusted the bow around it's neck, looking back at Lars. "Thank you again," she whispered, smiling softly at him.

Lars smiled back and grabbed the doughnuts. "I even got you your favorite." He pulled out the creme filled doughnut, handing it to her, then got out his own and tossed the bag into the middle.

Steven immediately began passing out pastries, low-key moving the group away from Lars and Sadie.

The blonde teenage girl giggled. "You really _do_ care about me!" she joked.

Lars laughed sheepishly. "Y-yeah, I, uh, I like you. A lot. Sorry if it's weird," he mumbled.

To his surprise, Sadie kissed him on the cheek. "It's not weird. Trust me. I like you too." She dragged the panda over to them. "This is the best Christmas ever!" She hugged both bear and boy, somehow cuddling them both at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! A lot of things happened after Christmas, and it was a stressing time for me. And when I wasn't busy, I was tired and didn't want to write. So, yesterday, I finally told myself to get everything done. I finished the last fic today and I'm uploading them all a month late.
> 
> Also, I hope I got the characters' personalities right! They're not on the show much, and I really hope they come back soon!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace  
> Next Group: The Marauders!


End file.
